Mi nueva familia
by gaby-potter99
Summary: Yo no soy dueña de harry Potter, J.K Rowling es la autora de harry Potter Advertencia: cp Capitulo 1 Descubriendo el secreto Estaba un chico de 13 años era verdad que siempre lo confundían con un niño de 10 años, casi siempre tenía el rostro triste puesto su unica "familia" lo odiaba, el nunca supo el porque hasta la edad de 11 años, su tío Vernon odiaba la magia.
1. Chapter 1

Yo no soy dueña de harry Potter, J.K Rowling es la autora de harry Potter

Advertencia: cp

Capitulo 1 Descubriendo el secreto

Estaba un chico de 13 años era verdad que siempre lo confundían con un niño de 10 años, casi siempre tenía el rostro triste puesto su unica "familia" lo odiaba, el nunca supo el porque hasta la edad de 11 años, su tío Vernon odiaba la magia y también su tía Petunia, su primo Dudley siempre le había hecho bullying y el nunca tuvo amigos, puesto Dudley siempre se aseguraba de mantenerlos lejos de el, y lo peor es que si el se quejaba de todo el abuso, su tío se aseguraría de arrepentirse, una maestra se dio cuenta del como a veces llegaba con moretones, resultado de una paliza de su tío Vernon.

Ese día el decidió salirse de su casa, en fin en el mundo de los muggles nadie conocía al niño que vivió o al legendario Harry Potter, hijo de grandes héroes lo que nunca supo es que ese día todo cambiaría. Al irse caminando para llegar a la ciudad no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía, hasta que llego a un parque vio a ese perro siguiéndolo, el se paro y corrió ya que tenía malas experiencias con los perros, cuando llego a casa de tía Petunia volteo y el perro ya no lo seguía.

El decidió olvidar ese percance y entro, vio lo que nunca en su vida esperia ver, ahí en el sillón de su tía se encontraba su peor profesor de Hogwarts, el profesor Snape sintió como el estomago se le revolvía y el miedo lo paralizó, obviamente Snape volteo y lo estudio con la mirada severa y fría.

"- Hola señor Potter, ¿ No me esperaba?". Dice Snape con un tono frío e indiferente, en eso Harry se dio cuenta que su tía salia de la cocina."- Pero me pregunto señor Potter ¿Por qué razón saliste sin pedir permiso?".

"- Hola señor, yo necesitaba salir... " pero Harry no termino de decir porque fue interrumpido.

" señor Potter tome asiento hay algo delicado que necesito compartir con usted y su tía, espero que tenga la delicadeza de por una vez en su vida obedecer y escucharme". Dice Snape mientras Harry se sienta, Harry ve como su tía hace lo mismo. " Tuney y Potter la razón de mi visita, es que me llego una carta de Lily en la que explica que Harry es mi hijo, al principio pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, hasta que vi la prueba de paternidad en forma de poción..."

" Queeeeeeee no te creó Snape, tu no puedes ser mi padre no te creo". Se para Harry y dice todo ello pálido y muy preocupado.

" mira Potter a mi no me hace gracia, sin embargo yo asumo mis responsabilidades y tu eres mi hijo, por lo que hoy mismo te vas a vivir a mi casa y de una vez te digo que los días de hacer lo que más te gusta jovencito se acabaron, te darás cuenta que hay consecuencias de cada acción que hagas". Snape se para y sienta a Harry. " ahora Tuney necesito que firmes la tutela y me concedas la adopción, te dejo los papeles, ahora joven ve y empaca tus cosas".

"Yo no me voy yo me quedo y tu no eres nadie para venir y decirme que hacer, vete lárgate no quiero verte". Dice Harry con valentía, y se hecha a correr lejos de este hogar el cual nunca lo fue, el preferiría no tener nada y vivir en la calle que irse con Snape, pero su "padre" lo agarro por la nuca y lo llevó a su habitación.

" DIJE EMPACAR JOVENCITO Y NO ME HAGAS REPETIRTELO QUE EL RESULTADO NO TE GUSTARA EN NADA". Dice snape muy enojado con tono severo y harto." YA ME CANSE DE ESPERAR Y VER TUS BERRINCHES, AHORA TE DARE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS ". estalla Snape muy furioso.

Con ello Harry empaca sus cosas y cuando acaba rápidamente se aparecen en Prince manor, Harry tenía la mirada en el suelo a decir verdad temblaba y vio como su "padre" lo disfrutaba.

" ven te mostraré tu habitación". Dice Snape en eso caminan y suben unas escaleras se detienen y Snape abre una puerta, la habitación era enorme su cama era incluso más grande que la que tiene en Hogwarts, aunque la colchas y edredones de un color azul rey, las paredes de un azul claro, la habitación tenía un escritorio, un armario y un mini librero, una mesita de noche con una lámpara e incluso muchos juguetes, al abrir otra puerta se encontró con una sala de juegos el cual contenía juguetes mágicos y muggles, salió y vio otra puerta entro y era un baño.

Cuando desempaco sus cosas las puso en su lugar, el librero estaba lleno de libros y lo peor libros sobre pociones, la escoba y el manto de invisibilidad los puso en el armario, la ropa que le compro Snape no eran de su agrado, todo de negro y verde oscuro cerro el armario claro con la ropa que el ya tenía.

Bajo al comedor y se encontró con un elfo doméstico.

" hola joven amo Harry su padre lo espera en la sala, mi nombre es viki ". Dice la elfa muy amablemente.

Harry se dirige a la sala y ve a su "padre " sentado, el se sienta enfrente por valentía aunque muy nervioso.

" muy bien comenzaré a explicar las reglas, primera cero mentiras las odio y no mientas que soy bueno detectandolas, segundo obediencia te doy una orden y la sigues, tercera las calificaciones por ser mi hijo espero las mejores cada semana te presentaras a mi despacho a ver como vas y las tardes las pasaras conmigo para aseccionarme que cumplas con tareas presentables, cuarta tu vida no quiero que expongas tu vida, quinta comportamiento quiero que seas muy respetuoso, sexta responsabilidad te DARE tareas y espero que las cumplas, son todas por ahora pero con el tiempo se agregaran, creó en los castigos corporales pero dependerán de la intensidad de la mala acción, las consecuencias son perdida de privilegios, perdida de permisos , tiempo de esquina, lavado de boca y una paliza". Dice Snape con gravedad. "¿ quedo claro mis reglas y consecuencias ?.

" si señor ". Dice Harry respetuoso

" puedes jugar pero no te atrevas a irte". Dice Snape

Así Harry salió con su escoba a volar, pronto daba vueltas y acrobacias peligrosas el sabia que estaba rompiendo una de las reglas de Snape pero no le importo, hasta que en una de esas vueltas se el cayeron sus anteojos y al no ver se resbaló de la escoba, el estaba muy asustado cerro los ojos para no ver el impacto de su cuerpo en el suelo, pero no sintió ningún golpe al abrir los ojos vio a Snape.

" MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO, QUE HACES? NI SIQUIERA 10 MINUTOS Y YA ROMPISTE UNA REGLA, ENTRA CONFISCARE TU ESCOBA HASTA QUE APRENDAS" . Dice Snape lívido, Harry entra muy asustado. " ESPERAME EN UNA ESQUINA EN TU HABITACIÓN ". Harry va a su habitación y se pone en una esquina, 15 minutos después entra Snape con un cinturón.

" ven y quítate los pantalones, ponte boca abajo en la cama, serán 13 uno por cada año de tu vida". Harry estaba muy asustado pero se puso en esa posición.

" zasss, zasss AGRRRR BUAAAAAAAAAA MEE DUEEELEEE, PARAAA, zasss, zasss, zasss B UAAA YAAAAAAA, zasss, zasss, zasss, zasss, zasss, zasss, zasss, zasss.-( con ello acabo el castigo).

Harry terminó todo lloroso, pero no espero ser consolado y supo la diferencia entre Vernon y Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

La ausencia del amor

Sentado y con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, se encontraba un niño, temblando, gimiendo y sollozando. Estaba en un rincón en su viejo colchón, todo sucio y magullado, tenía una manta con el mismo aspecto del colchón y el pequeño niño, con una mano se sobaba su espalda y ciertas partes de su maltratado cuerpecito, y con la izquierda en sus ojos, que yacían hinchados y rojos.

El niño era bello y hermoso, de una piel suave y blanca, ojos miel y verdosos ante el sol, esos ojos tan grandes y tiernos, nariz pequeña, cabello rubio oscuro, media 1.28 cm, y unos labios muy delgados, tendría 13 años, pero por falta de alimento, se veía tan pequeño. Ahora en ese preciso momento, tenía ojeras y hematomas en todo su cuerpo, y haciendo un puchero.

.

Recordaba a su madre Denise, la extrañaba demasiado, la perdió, cuando tan solo tenia 5 años, un año después Adriel fue adoptado por un señor Robert, el es de la mafia y solo utiliza a niños, engaña y lo hace bien, los niños como Adriel terminaban robando, para pagar la cuota diaria, sino cumplían eran severamente castigados. Estaba llorando por no cumplir, ya sabía lo que le esperaba, el era el último en revisión, porque es el favorito de Robert, los otros niños dormían juntos, y el tenía un pequeño cuarto para " su trato especial".

De repente se abrió la puerta brutalmente. ... haciendo aparición Robert...

Caminaba un joven de unos 29 años, en la parte de la ciudad más peligrosa, su cabello rubio oscuro, nariz mediana, labios delgados, ojos profundos y fríos, de un color azul profundo y oscuro, el es tan apuesto y guapo, y por supuesto mujeriego, pero actuaba muy insensible y frío, la experiencia lo había transformado. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando un pequeño cuerpo choco contra su pecho, el ni se movió, pero el niño cayó de sentón. Al principio iba a ponerse a gritarle, pero se congeló al verlo, es tan tierno y hermoso, muy fino para estar en las peligrosas calles.

Es tan adorable, pero también se dio cuenta que el niño, llevaba ropa muy grande y sucia, los pantalones tenían hoyos en parte de las rodillas y tobillos, no llevaba nada que lo protegiera del frío, más que una camiseta azul, de manga corta, en los brazos tenía moretones, y ojeras debajo de esos tristes ojos verdes. El niño se paró e iba a continuar corriendo, cuando se dio cuenta que unos brazos, lo sostuvieron y al mismo tiempo le impidieron el paso, levanto la vista poco a poco, y se encontró con los de ojos azules.

\- tus padres no te enseñaron a pedir disculpas, cuando chocas con alguien, por no fijarte.- dijo aquel hombre, en tono severo y firme.

\- ppeerrdónnn sseeñoorrr .- dijo el niño, apenado y tartamudeando. - yo me tengo que ir, ¿me puedes soltar señor? .

La voz del niño, lo saco de onda, era tan chillona y bella, ohhhhh se estaba volviendo un blando, sentía derretir a su corazón, por alguna razón se lo quería robar y proteger.

-mm ahhhh si.- dijo el hombre.- ¿Cómo te llamas niño?, yo me llamo Matthew.

-yo me llamo Adriel, me puede soltar, por favor señor.

Cuando soltó al niño, vio como se alejaba, se preguntaba el porque el niño llevaba prisa, pero lo que más le inquietaba eran esos moretones.

Cuando Adriel entró a la casa, se encontró con Robert, un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda, trato de correr hacia las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, pero fue visto, sus reflejos no le ayudaron a escapar, cuando menos se lo espera, tiene al hombre frente a pecho, se paralizó del miedo.

-Hola mi moneda de oro, ¿ cuanto has robado hoy?.- dijo con un tono seco y tenebroso.

\- eeesttooo yooo trajeee sssoolllo 500 ppeesooss.

\- mmmm muy mal, sabes que me debes traer 1000 pesos, ACASO NO TE LO HE MENCIONADO CIENTO DE VECES.- ( dijo subiendo de tono, estaba muy enfadado).- PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ.

El chico estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, ya sabía la clase de castigos y torturas, que le daban por no cumplir.

\- ya que veo que no me obedeces, vete a tu habitación y cuando suba para arreglar cuentas contigo, me vas a decir que castigo te corresponde...

Y así fue como apareció Robert, el ya no soportaba los golpes, que estaba recibiendo, cuando ya estaba casi al punto de llegar al colapso, la paliza terminó.

Y así pasó una hora sin poder dejar de llorar abiertamente, hasta que el llanto se convirtió en sollozos. Robert entró, fue al viejo colchón donde se encontraba el niño, y observo su obra maestra, el niño sólo tenía enredada la vieja cobija entre sus piernas, estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza, tenía ronchas verdosas, y heridas abiertas. Escucho pequeños gemidos se agachó lo suficientemente, para agarrar el cabello y jalarlo hacía atrás fuertemente.

En los ojos esmeraldas del niño había miedo y tristeza, Robert se veía furioso todavía, pero no podía matar al niño, y pensó rápidamente en como iba a recuperar su dinero, y se le ocurrió una idea.

\- no vuelves a esta casa hasta que me des lo que me debes, así que no se te olvide, ya que sí tú intentas escapar, no lo lograrás y si llegas a intentarlo, te arrepentirás, y cuidado con los policías.

Y así Adriel salió a reunir el dinero, robando y pidiendo, pero se dio cuenta que no le iba a alcanzar. Estuvo días, noches y vio que las cifras iban en crecimiento de repente le faltaba mucho y fue juntando, ya estaba desesperado.

Cierto día le robó a una señora rica que salía del banco, pero para su mala suerte, un policía lo vio y lo llevó a la correcional, el tenía mucho miedo, el intento escapar pero todo fue en vano.

No quería que llamaran a Robert ya se imaginaba la paliza que se ganaría. Estaba 100% seguro que el hombre no tendría piedad, y no solo utilizaría el látigo sino también el atizador. Mmm como le haría para quitarle al policía las llaves, tendría que idear un plan.

Pensamientos

Okey ahora solo tengo que hacer, que el policía se acerque a mi le diré si me da un vaso con agua, y cuando me lo de con mucho cuidado tomare las llaves y cuando este sentado en su silla y se quede bien dormido , me largare de aquí.

Vamos solo tengo que poner la cara de ángel y lo tendré comiendo en la palma de mi mano, y esa es mi única oportunidad de ser libre y escapar de este lugar tan feo, y no tener que volver. Ahora solo pongo en marcha mi plan, nadie sospechara de mi jajaja, aunque bueno podre escapar lejos de Robert e irme lejos de sus garras, para no tener que soportar más golpizas y palizas.

Tengo que esperar y cuando salga me iré al pueblo de mi madre a averiguar, sobre la vida de mi mamá y saber quien es mi papá, y a lo mejor lo encuentro y así el me protegera, bueno ya tengo una meta en mi vida y es encontrar a alguien que no me abandone en la calle. Que envidia tengo de chicos que se quejan de sus padres, sin saber la suerte que tienen, ellos no podrían protegerse y cuidarse como yo.

Entonces Adriel así hizo que el policía se acercará y consiguió las llaves y como lo dedujo el hombre se quedo bien dormido y cuando se aseguro de ello, salió cautelosamente, sin ser detectado abrió la puerta y la cerro, y corrió, y fue cuando se volvió a encontrar a aquel hombre de nombre Matthew.

3 horas antes con Matthew

Matthew iba saliendo del hotel, había tenido una aventura con su secretaria, pero por más aventuras que tuviera, nadie podría lograr superar a Denise, mujer de cuerpo atractivo y una gran persona. El la recuerda, aveces el se entierra en sueños, se pregunta en si se hubiese casado con ella, ellos ya tendrían uno o dos hijos, el la seguía amando con cada fibra de su ser, dio una larga respiración y se apresuró, fue a un restaurante a comer, y recordó en la vez que invito a su amada a comer.

Recuerdos

Era un hermoso día soleado, ella llevaba un vestido hermoso color naranja los bordes tenían flores, su cabello ondulado estaba suelto; esos ojos verdes que transmitían amor, esos labios tan pequeños y tiernos, ella siempre sonreía.

El recuerda que ese día por fin se había atrevido a declararle su amor , ella felizmente se lanzó a sus brazos y la besó, transmitiendo simplemente amor puro y verdadero, entonces el para festejar su dicha, la llevo a un restaurante, al atardecer fueron a sentarse ala orilla del mar, ella recargada en su hombro y sus manos entrelazadas. El solamente sentía estar envuelto de una felicidad que nunca había sentido antes, la inocencia de aquella mujercita, Lo enloquecía de amor. El en ese momento estaba seguro que ella permanecería a su lado por siempre.

En la noche volvieron al pueblo ese día daban la bienvenida a la primavera, con una hermosa fiesta, tocaban música que daba ganas de bailar por siempre, el la tomo muy pegado a su cuerpo, y con movimientos que pareciera ser que estaban sincronizados comenzaron a bailar a la luz de la luna.

Esa noche recuerda muy bien las palabras que salieron de ella, palabras tan bellas que resuenan a pesar de los años, en su frío corazón de piedra, si aveces solo quisiera dejar de existir para dejar de sufrir por un amor, que perdurará hasta la eternidad, quisiera solamente tenerla denuevo y estar seguro que ahora será para siempre.

-Matthew amor mio, te agradezco por esta hermosa noche de pasión, nunca olvidare este momento, hazme una promesa

-Denise lo que tu quieras lo haré.

-promete que nunca dudaras de mis decisiones. (Denise)

-lo prometo.

Fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando sonó su celular


End file.
